


The Lucky Ones

by CubbieGirl1723, Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)



Series: This Is Us [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat
Summary: A Reclaiming Normal sequel.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: This Is Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482185
Comments: 40
Kudos: 48





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [His_Beautiful_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/gifts).



> Happiest of Birthday's HBG. We absolutely would not have pulled this chapter off without your constant encouragement. Our love for you willed this into existence. <3

* * *

**“You’ve reached Logan Echolls with today’s inspirational message. 'Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.' — Winnie the Pooh**

* * *

Strolling into the kitchen in his very own house, Logan spots Veronica and Alex seated hip-to-hip on their stools. As they whisper, Veronica nudges her oatmeal down the kitchen island, just out of reach. He can't really blame her, Logan thinks as he grabs a glass from the sidebar. Jackie is at the stove and the air smells like bacon and heaven.

He sits at his own stool, with Alex sandwiched between them, and the whispers halt.

"Good morning," he greets them suspiciously, pouring himself orange juice from a pretty glass pitcher he didn't even know they owned. Veronica and Alex twinkle back at him with wide, innocent smiles.

Dread blooms low in his belly.

"Morning, sugar lips." Veronica slides a mug over. His favorite mug. Filled with coffee, just the way he likes it.

The dread morphs into cold spikes of fear. Since she obviously wants something, it's probably not poisoned. Logan bolsters himself with the caffeine and waits.

"Alex and I were talking-"

"That can't be good."

"-and we were thinking, I got Backup when I was Alex's age."

_This again._ He glances down at Alex who eats his oatmeal dutifully while he lets his partner-in-crime take the lead.

Their lives are crazy. Murders and capers and unexpected road trips to Seattle. They can't be responsible for a dog. Hopping off his stool, Logan plucks a plate off the sidebar. If they're going to do this (again) he's doing it with bacon.

"Veronica, you were ten when you got Backup," he reminds her as he walks to the plate of paper towels soaking up bacon grease beside Jackie. "Alex is only three."

Jackie hipchecks him, saying, "You're going to cave," under her breath as she transfers scrambled eggs from pan to serving plate.

"Shut up," he mutters and loads up on breakfast while she laughs at him.

"Hey," Veronica calls. "Three is practically the same as ten."

Logan spins to look at Veronica, face slack with shock. She's on the pill now, but it might be a good idea to double up on the contraception.

At his continued stare, Veronica snorts and Logan registers the laughter behind the earnest expression.

"Please, Uncle Logan." Alex adds a winning grin and Logan knows he's lost.

_Or maybe.._

"Jackie—"

"Mom says yes!" Jackie, the traitor, chimes in, carrying the plates to the island.

With a sigh, Logan weighs the responsibility of a dog against the amount of trouble his girlfriend tends to get into. A guard dog might not be a bad idea. As their third roommate, Weevil gets a vote but the rough and tumble biker would cut a vein open if it meant making Jackie or Alex smile, so a puppy in the house won't even register. Which means—

"We're getting a puppy!" Veronica squeals, correctly reading Logan's expression. She jumps out of her seat and Alex shimmies down so they can execute their high five, butt wiggle celebration dance that Logan has been on the receiving end of a lot recently.

Logan walks towards them and sits heavily next to Jackie. She squeezes his knee in sympathy. "You never stood a chance."

"Uncle Logan, can we go now? Pleeeeease?" Alex begs, standing in front of him.

Logan studies Alex's wide, open face. In some ways, the boy reminds him of his own mother. Sweet, earnest, a little fragile. And since his mom once went out for a manicure and came home with an alpaca...

"Sorry, Kid." He taps Alex's nose. "This is a job for Uncle Logan and Auntie Veronica."

Alex's lower lip trembles and Veronica advises, "Take the win, Kid."

"Okay!" Alex's lip pops back into place. "I wait and play." He spins away from them, presumably to play while he waits for his dog.

Logan blinks after him. "I guess we're leaving now." What is the preschool teaching him?

Veronica slips her hand between him and Jackie and steals bacon off his plate. "We could get a vicious Pitbull to guard your body. Or a German Shepard. Let Weevil retire in peace."

Forking a mouthful of eggs, Jackie shakes her head.

"You'll hurt his feelings," Logan agrees, reaching back for his food, frowning when he realizes he's down to one bacon strip. _How does she do that?_

"Exactly," Jackie slides out of her seat. "I've got to get Alex ready for school. At least he'll be distracted while he waits for our puppy." She winks at Logan on her way out.

"Well, Smooches." Veronica wipes her hands on her jeans, claddagh ring glinting in the light. "I'm sure you'll pick a good one."

"You're not coming either?" _Maneuvered and abandoned. What is the world coming to?_

"Nope." She pecks his cheek. "Gotta meet Wallace."

It still doesn't compute. "You're letting me make a life altering decision without you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Besides, Mandy is waiting for you at Balboa County Pound."

He frowns. "Who?"

"Mandy Titleman."

"Who?" he repeats.

"We went to high school with her, Logan."

He shrugs. They went to high school with a lot of people. "So your friend is waiting for me at the County Pound even though we _just_ agreed to this."

"Yup," Veronica moves to the hallway to slip on her sneakers, sitting on the little iron bench that just showed up one day.

"You sure, Veronica? I can wait for you."

"Yeah," She stands up from the bench, winds her arms around his neck, and kisses his chin. "I trust you."

She says the words lightly, but the ring of truth in them strikes him like lightning and he has to pull her close, kiss her hard and deep, until his hands are trembling and his heart is racing, but he's certain his voice will be steady again.

"Go." He rests his forehead against hers as they both pant lightly. "I'll call you when I get back."

* * *

Veronica shifts position on Wallace's bed, surrounded by open textbooks, index cards, highlighters, and notes. She winces at the loud music his roommate just turned on and tries not to knock anything onto the floor.

Across from her at his desk, Wallace grits his teeth.

"Piz, man, we're trying to study. Could you turn it down a little? Or put on headphones?"

_Please pick headphones_. Maybe then he'll shut up.

"Sure, sure." Wallace's roommate ambles over to the massive stereo by his bed, shooting her one last flirty smile before plugging in his headphones and laying down on his bed.

_Gross. As if._

Wallace had not won the roommate lottery. Three weeks into their freshman semester, he's already looking for alternative housing options. Too bad Logan is out of space. She actually offered her "room" there because she never uses it, but Logan was adamant that it's hers in case she needs it and she's not allowed to rent it out, not even to Wallace.

Stosh "Call Me Piz" Piznarski is an environmental science major from Portland. In addition to discussing '90s rock ad nauseum, he's also fond of hitting on Veronica every time she visits Wallace. Today, after a pretentious soliloquy on Nirvana, he proceeded to invite her to go bowling with him tonight.

Wallace's restraining hand on her arm kept Mr. Sparky in her bag. He glared at Piz, hissed, "I told you she has a boyfriend!" and asked him to beat it.

He'd disappeared for a while after that, but now he's back, playing his emo music and annoying her with his mere presence across the room during her study sesh with Wallace.

With an apologetic glance at her bestie, Veronica gathers her materials and shoves them in her bag. "Sorry, buddy, I've, uh, gotta go. Logan needs me."

She adds the last bit loudly, emphasizing Logan's name, hoping to make an impression on Piz but he stays still, laying serenely on his bed, headphones in place.

"You can always come over to his place to study, or even the apartment," she suggests.

"I'll call you if I need help. Can you leave the flashcards?"

Veronica can't resist Wallace's puppy dog eyes; she hands him the index cards and shoulders her bag.

"See ya."

Closing their door behind her on the way out, Veronica almost trips on a figure huddled in the hallway.

"Whoa, sorry about that! College, am I right?"

But it's not a typical drunk or hungover student curled up against the wall. It's a girl. She lifts her head from where it was cradled on her knees and tucks a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, revealing a tear-stained face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Veronica asks. "Did he," she gestures at the door, indicating Piz, "do something to you?"

Morosely, the girl unfolds and shakes her head. "Sorry, no, everything is fine."

She sniffles and Veronica fishes a tissue out of her bag.

"Here. Are you sure you're fine? Can I help you?"

"No, I just…" Accepting the tissue, she wipes her eyes. "There must have been some sort of miscommunication. Have you seen Sully?"

"Who's Sully?"

The tall brunette points to the door adjacent to Wallace's. "Sully. My boyfriend. He lives here. I'm visiting for the weekend but I can't find him."

"I don't live here, but come on, we'll ask."

Grabbing her hand, Veronica tugs the girl back to Wallace's room and knocks.

"Wallace. Put on pants and let me back in."

Frowning at her, Wallace opens the door. "Everything okay, V?"

Veronica gestures at the girl standing next to her. "This is…?"

"Meryl," the girl supplies, hugging her arms around her torso.

"Meryl," Veronica echoes, "and she's looking for your next door neighbor, Sully. Have you seen him?"

"Tall, blond guy?" Wallace asks and Meryl nods. "I think I've met him before but I haven't seen him recently. Come on in and we'll ask my roommate."

Opening the door wider for them, Wallace walks over to Piz, still oblivious. His eyes are closed and his headphones are on. Wallace pulls one earpiece off his head and he jumps, eyes popping open.

"What, man? This is the best part!"

"Sorry." Wallace waves his hands at the two girls. "Have you seen Sully, the guy who lives next door?"

Piz sits up and shakes his head and Meryl bursts into tears.

The boys look on, appalled, as Veronica snatches the box of Kleenex off Piz's nightstand and sits the distraught girl down on Wallace's bed.

"Maybe you better tell us what happened."

Wallace sinks down into his desk chair while Piz mutters something incomprehensible.

"Well," Meryl speaks between sobs, "I'm visiting him for the weekend. I haven't seen him since he left for college. But he wasn't at the airport to meet my flight and his room's locked. He's not answering any of my calls. I don't know what's going on."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Veronica itches to get out her notebook and start jotting down information but she resists.

_It's probably fine. He's probably just late from class or something._

"Wednesday night."

Glancing at her watch, she grimaces. It hasn't been twenty-four hours so even if Sully is missing, the Sheriff won't care yet.

_You're getting ahead of yourself, girl. It's no big deal._

_But how would you feel if it was Logan?_ Her little voice argues back.

_Desperate._

"What's his class schedule like? And what about his roommate? Have you talked to him?"

Meryl shakes her head. "His roommate's name is Mike? And Sully was done with class after lunch."

"He's probably around," Wallace assures her, leaning forward. "Maybe at the library or grabbing a snack."

"But he was supposed to pick me up from the airport. If your girlfriend was ditching her senior year festivities and flying in for the weekend to see you, don't you think you'd manage to pick her up? Something terrible must have happened."

Veronica pars Meryl's shoulder in what she hopes is a soothing manner but Piz laughs.

"Wait a minute, you're his high school girlfriend?" He snorts. "You actually thought you two could take your high school relationship to college and have it work?"

Glaring at him, Wallace stands and moves closer to the girls. "Just because your relationship didn't survive more than three days of college doesn't mean you need to be so cynical."

Piz rolls his eyes but doesn't manage a comeback.

Wallace perches back on his bed, stares at Meryl eagerly. "Before you freak out, let's ask around, do some digging. And if something bad has happened, well, you can hire Veronica to find him."

Meryl's eyes narrow. "What? Who's Veronica?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot introductions. Veronica," she points at herself, "Wallace, and Piz." She indicates the former with a grin and the latter with an involuntary eye roll.

"But Wallace, I don't really do that anymore. I'm just not sure I'll have time in college and all."

"Come on, V, you're great at it. I'm sure you can find a missing person in your sleep." He turns to Meryl. "Veronica's, like, a P.I. She's the best, solves tons of crimes."

"Well—"

But Piz's laughter cuts her off once again. "You're a P.I.?"

His eyes scan up and down her body, incredulous and lustful, and she wants to punch him in the face.

Jumping up from the bed, Veronica rounds on him. "My dad's a P.I., yeah, and I've picked up a few things. I take cases of my own from time to time."

"You? But...look at you!"

His guffas of laughter echo in the space. Wallace must be able to sense the impending fist fight because he hops up, too, and grabs her arm to hold her back.

"Hey, she's really good, man. Lay off."

"Yeah, right." Piz rolls his eyes, clearly not understanding how close to death he is in this moment.

"Meryl, is it? Let me give you some advice. If your boyfriend doesn't bother to pick you up from the airport, he's ghosting you. And if you really think something is wrong, go to the police. Don't waste your money on one of the Power Puff Girls."

Smirking at her, he puts his headphones back on and her blood boils.

"I'm no Buttercup," she snarls, fingers closing around Mr. Sparky in her bag.

"Actually, Buttercup was kinda scary. It's not a bad comparison." Wallace slings his arm around her shoulders and extends his other hand to Meryl. "With Veronica Mars on the case, you can't go wrong. Let's go get some answers."

—

Veronica hadn't particularly wanted Meryl to tag along on this case—hysterical girlfriends are not her specialty—but there wasn't anywhere else to send her. So unfortunately, she had followed like a lost puppy as they visited Sully's professors. At least for this one, Veronica convinced her to wait in the hallway.

"Another dead end." Wallace leans back against the brick wall, bangs his head slightly in frustration.

"Not necessarily." Veronica heads out to Meryl, tries to put a positive spin on it. "We know that he went missing sometime yesterday."

"No luck?" Meryl spins from the bulletin board she was studying in the hallway, face falling.

Wallace grimaces and Veronica shakes her head.

"But I have another idea. Meryl, do you want to go grab a cup of coffee in the student union?"

"No!" she wails. Veronica manages not to roll her eyes but it's a struggle. "I want to find Sully!"

Wallace holds the door open as they make their way out of the science building.

"Look, Meryl," he begins, hesitant. "I'd hate to put any stock in what my roommate said, but are you sure Sully didn't, um, have a change of heart?"

She bursts into tears and Wallace turns to Veronica, eyes wide.

"Not the right thing to say?"

"Perhaps not." Fishing another tissue from her pocket, she brainstorms other ways to ditch Meryl but comes up blank. _Mac would kill me if I dropped her off there...I guess we're stuck._

"Wallace, how well do you know your R.A.?"

"Name's Moe. I know which room is his. That's about it." Turning around, he walks backwards and flashes his grin. "But I'm not on his bad side."

"That's a start."

Wallace leads them back to his building and through the halls to Moe's room.

Knocking, Veronica plasters on a perky grin.

"Hi." Brushing past the nerdy guy who answers, she steps into his dorm room. Star Wars posters adorn the walls and she's pretty sure (thanks to Mac) Battlestar Galactica is playing on the TV.

_I might be the first girl he's ever had in this room._

"Are you Moe? I sure hope so 'cause I really need your help." Gushing, she turns on the charm. "Do you have a master key? Can you let me in Sully and Mike's room? See, I left my...Dungeons and Dragons dice in his room and I need them back."

Veronica had blurted out the geekiest thing she could think of but Moe rolls eyes in such an impressive move, she's jealous.

"Freshmen," he mutters. "You should really leave D&D at home with the high school crowd." But he opens the top drawer of his desk and removes a massive key ring, sorting through it until he finds the correct one.

"Fine, let's go. Which room?"

Wallace leads the exasperated R.A. to his wing while Meryl peppers him with questions about Sully.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Sully since earlier in the week." He unlocks the door, flicks on the light. "Who did you say you were, again?"

Veronica grabs Meryl's arm, squeezing a warning. "Uh, she's with me. One of my sorority sisters."

"Can you find what you need so we can leave, please? I have stuff to do." Bored, Moe leans against the doorframe. Wallace stations himself there, too, trying to engage in conversation while they watch Veronica and Meryl wander around the room. She's not sure what she's looking for; a post-it or a note on the calendar would be unlikely.

"So tell me about Sully," she asks Meryl quietly as she searches his desk. "What's his major? Hobbies? Friends?"

Louder, to Moe, as she opens the top desk drawer: "Maybe he put my dice in here?"

"Girl loves her some D&D," Wallace hurries to explain. "You should play with us sometime."

Veronica throws a glare at him over her shoulder. If she has to organize a Dungeons and Dragons night just to get into this dorm room…

But she lets Wallace deal with distracting Moe as Meryl skims her fingers over the picture on Sully's nightstand. Herself and a tall blond, presumably Sully, smiling wide, in front of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"See? If he had wanted to break up with me, would he have kept this picture?" Her lip wobbles and her voice trembles as she jabs at the framed photo.

"It's okay, Meryl. I get it."

_Are you going soft, Veronica? Is this effect Logan's had on you?_

Maybe it was. If something had happened to Logan, she'd burn the whole world down to find him. Obviously she couldn't speak for this couple, but Meryl's dogged faith in her boyfriend was touching. And hopefully not misplaced.

Clearing her throat, she does her best to reassure the girl. "We'll find him.

Meryl sets the picture back down on the bedside table and Veronica picks up the circular tin of Sex Wax next to it.

Blushing, Merly stammers. "I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you think we're into, but that's not—"

"No, I know what it is. It's for a surfboard. Does Sully surf?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess he mentioned picking it up as a new hobby. SoCal and all."

_It's a start._

Spinning, Veronica waves the container triumphantly for Moe to see. "I found my dice! Let's go."

"I do not get paid enough for this job," Moe grumbles under his breath as he ushers him out and locks the door behind them.

"Okay." Veronica slips her cell phone into the gorgeous new vegan black leather messenger bag Mac gave her for her birthday. "Logan says we should check out Dog Beach, Crescent Cove, and maybe Silver Strand and Blacks, too."

Shrugging, Wallace slides into the driver's seat of his new-to-him blue Toyota RAV-4. "Dog's is the closest. Let's start there."

Meryl, still not persuaded to stay on campus, climbs into the passenger seat and Veronica glares at her curtain of brown hair as she's relegated to the second row. As the one solving the case, she should get to ride shotgun.

Huffing, she gazes out the window and wonders how Logan's trip to the animal shelter is going. It would have been fun to go with him but he'll pick out a good dog on his own. They'll finally have a furry member of the Scooby Gang.

_Is this what a normal college experience feels like, Veronica?_ Steady boyfriend, interesting classes, healthy relationships with her friends and father. Nobody's been murdered for almost nine months. It's...surprisingly good.

And okay, sure, occasionally she takes down people committing fraud or finds a missing person. But normal is satisfying. Fulfilling. She's not a naive, innocent princess but...maybe she's closer to being a regular girl.

As Wallace parks the car, Veronica hops out and shakes off her reverie.

"What are we looking for, V?" he asks as they make their way down to the sand, Meryl scrambling after.

Scanning the beach, Veronica narrows her eyes. "That."

Looking in the direction she's pointing, Wallace shakes his head. "Dick in his natural habitat. I should have guessed."

Meryl takes in the group of surfers ringing a bonfire, complete with red coolers and s'more supplies. "It's a little early for a party, don't you think?"

"With this crew, it's never too early for a party."

"Ronnie! Wallace!" Dick roars as he spots them, jumping up from his camp chair and coming to crush them each in a bear hug.

"New girl!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around Meryl, too. "Welcome. Any friend of these two is a friend of mine."

"It's been too long, man." Wallace and Dick execute a complicated man-handshake that Veronica has given up on trying to learn. "How you been?"

Following Dick over to a cooler, they request sodas when he offers drinks and, after making sure no one is watching, Veronica surreptitiously steals inner s'more ingredients. It's way past dinner time, after all, and a girl's gotta keep her strength up.

"Things are good!" Dick settles in a lawn chair and gestures expansively. "Pull up a seat. Party with the Pi Sigs. Guys, this is Wallace and Veronica. Wallace is a total baller, playing for Hearst. And Veronica's like my hot sister—off limits. And New Girl?"

He pauses, eyebrows raised in Meryl's direction as they sit.

"Oh, this is Meryl. She's also taken." At Veronica's pronouncement, Dick's frat brothers lose interest and drift back to their previous conversations.

"Actually, we're looking for her boyfriend. His name's Sully and he surfs."

Dick shrugs. "Lots of people surf. I don't know 'em all."

"Does he look familiar to you?" Desperation lighting her eyes, Meryl holds up her phone, showing Dick a picture.

"Sully? I thought his name was Billy."

"Yes!" Meryl gasps. "Billy Sullivan! You know him?"

"Have you seen him recently?" Veronica asks, a restraining hand on Meryl's arm so she doesn't throw herself at Dick in her excitement.

"I found him on the beach this morning. Wasted." Shaking his head, he draws out the word. "Man, he was a mess."

"Dick." Her voice is low, threatening. "What did you do?"

"I took him home and put him to bed. Was that not the right thing?"

Veronica's not the same girl she used to be—but Dick's not the same guy. Maybe they will always be a little messed up, in their own ways, but it's possible Dick has become a half-way decent human being. She vows to check in on him at the Pi Sig house more often. Since Cassidy moved across town to live with his mom until the end of high school, Dick decided to pledge the frat rather than live alone or in the dorms. He's probably fine there but she needs to make sure he doesn't drift too far away from Logan and Wallace, either.

But right now, the case takes precedence. The sooner she gets Meryl to Sully, the sooner she can head back to Logan's and see if he found the newest member of the family. Jumping to her feet, she tugs Dick up, too. "That was exactly the right thing. Take us to him."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the Balboa County Pound, Logan checks his phone. It's a testament to their relationship that he doesn't even blink at her question, simply responds with prime surfing locations around Neptune, as he hops out of the Xterra.

Backup, Logan muses as he snaps the phone closed, was relatively easy to train, according to Veronica.

_A Pitbull would be a great deterrent, and if they could train him to attack at any hint of indie rock or Beiber hair, all the better._

_A Doberman might be good._ Logan lets himself into a door proclaiming, "open." _Or maybe even a German Shepherd. Cops use those._

"Logan Echolls!" A plain-faced brunette walks out from behind the counter, and greets him with the sort of enthusiasm that sets warning bells off in his head. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he takes a minuscule step back. _Where was Weevil when he needed him?_

A small dog lets out a series of barks from a bed at the foot of the counter.

"Hush, Chester." Mandy bends, scratching the Jack Russell's head as she steps into the foyer. "I expected you days ago."

"Sorry, uh, Mandy, my _girlfriend_ keeps me busy."

Rather than the pout he expected at the word 'girlfriend', Mandy's sleepy eyes light up. "Veronica's so good at helping people, she must always be busy! You're so lucky."

The shining expression, the breathy voice, the adoration all click in Logan's brain like a series of tumblers, unlocking an old memory. Mandy Titleman, Veronica's biggest fan.

"She's never too busy to help a friend find a missing dog."

If possible, Mandy brightens even more.

"Come on back." She orders Chester to stay and leads Logan through a heavy metal door. "It's playtime so the dogs are out back."

Walking down a row of empty cages, Logan feels a pang of sympathy at the sterile spaces closed behind fencing. Too similar to bars. When they reach the end, Mandy stops him.

"All the boys have blue collars; the girls have pink. If there's one you like, we can get you a leash and you can do a trial walk."

"Uh, sure." Logan follows the crazy lady with the leash swinging from her pocket and hair in adolescent pig tails through the door and into puppy paradise.

"I did it myself." She confides proudly, gesturing to the mini agility course. Dogs joyously chase each other, scampering through mini tunnels, flying through hoops, and jumping over poles set at varying heights. "I'm studying to be a vet, and my program really pushes play and exercise as an 'essential part of the dogs' mental health and physical well being.'"

"It's great," he says, and means it. They look so happy and full of life. _Maybe we should take up running._

"Look around. I'll be right back."

While Mandy coaxes a young puppy down an agility ladder, Logan wanders the yard. He's not sure what he expected. They are all cute, but none of them call to him.

Crouching down next to a medium sized Pitbull, he runs his hands through the dog's black fur. He responds well enough, wagging his tail and giving a friendly bark. When the dog presents his belly, Logan gives it an obliging scratch. This one is probably as good as any.

Standing, he brushes his hands off and notices a reddish-toned dog out of the corner of his eyes. The tiny puppy isn't playing with the group; instead she stands on the outskirts, fox-like ears twitching as she observes.

Mandy appears at his side, follows his gaze. "That's Xena."

"As in Warrior Princess?"

"That's the one"

Something about the tilted head, the cautious eyes tugs at him. "Tell me about her."

Mandy smiles. "Xena is a Basenji. She's great with kids if you and Veronica ever… you know." Her eyes slide to his and he wings a brow. _Not going there._ She gives a little shrug. "For a purebred, a Basenji's life expectancy is long - around sixteen years."

"She's a 09-er?"

"You could say that. The family that owned her lived in the 90909, but they moved to New York last month and left her here. Said the building they picked doesn't allow pets."

Logan's jaw clenches.

"Happens more than you think." Mandy pats his arm consolingly. "Let's get closer."

Xena eyes their approach warily, but stands as tall as her little legs will let her and doesn't give an inch. An odd spurt of pride rises within him.

"Xena here hasn't been adjusting well." Mandy stops a few feet away from the dog. "Basenji are notoriously aloof, but they're fiercely protective and affectionate with their family."

Another internal click, this one closer to his heart.

"Hey, girl." Logan says softly, holding his hand out, palm up, the way Veronica showed him when they were twelve.

Xena stares into his eyes, and considers him. Her head tilts again, and her body trembles slightly. He's ready to back off when, quick as lightning, she bumps his hand with her cool, black nose, then sits on her rump and stares up at him.

"Hey, she likes you! Why don't you take her for a walk, see how you two do?" Faster than he can think, Mandy pulls the leash from her back pocket and clips it to Xena's collar. She hands him the lead and points to a dog run a few yards away. "Over there. There's toys in there, too, if you're up for it. She's got a very high play drive that her previous owners mostly ignored."

_Guess they're going for a walk._ Logan leads Xena over, and closes the gate to the run behind him.

They do well together, man and dog. Xena stops every few feet to glance up at him, as if he'd somehow disappear, and his heart breaks a little more each time.

Finding a ball on the ground, he unclips the leash and tosses it for Xena to chase.

With an ecstatic yelp, she takes off like a bullet. Nipping the ball gracefully off the ground, she trots it over, gently laying it before him. When he squats to pick it up, she nuzzles her head against his knee, and he's sunk.

On the third toss, he sits on the ground and he finds himself with his arms full of dog, lapping desperately at his face. She can't weigh more than a bowling ball, so he lifts her up and holds her gaze steady. "You're coming home with me." Xena's tail wags in agreement.

The process is relatively simple, thanks to Mandy and Veronica. By the time he leaves the dog run, Mandy already has the paperwork drawn up. She gesters him back through the pound to the front lobby.

"Your references checked out, so you can take Xena home today." Mandy packs a box of doggie treats in a large green shopping bag with the Baloba County Pound logo emblazoned on the side."She's had all her shots, the records are in the folder."

Logan takes it from her and tucks it under the arm still holding Xena's leash. Xena sniffs at Chester, then circles and plops down on the ground, back to him. Logan gives a quick smirk down at her, then asks Mandy, "I had references?"

"Yeah." A thick rope goes in the bag. "We require three. Veronica sent them to me days ago when she paid the adoption fee."

"Paid the—." His eyes narrow. "Just who were these references?"

Mandy looks up. "Um, well, Veronica, of course."

"Of _course_."

"Jackie Cook, and Mac. You remember Mac?" She shakes her head at herself. "Well, of course you do! I always liked Mac."

"Mmmm." _You think you know someone._

Mandy peeks in the bag and adds a new collar. "If you're going to change Xena's name, do it soon. It will help with her training."

"Can you recommend a trainer?"

"Um, you might want to work with her yourself. She doesn't take well to strangers and Basenjis need creative, patient handling to bring out their best qualities."

"Okay." He can't help the grin that spreads across his face. Xena's new mommy has a similar issue.

"And that's it." Mandy walks the bag over. "Have Veronica call me if there are any issues."

"Will do." He salutes. Taking the bag from her, their fingers brush and a low growl sounds from below them. The both look down to see Xena wiggle her little body in between Logan and Mandy.

"Looks like somebody's attached!" Mandy exclaims. "You might want to work on that, though, so it doesn't become a problem down the line."

Yeah, as a puppy it's cute, but on a bigger dog… "Hey, how big will she get?"

_Probably not Backup size but maybe Molly's? Duncan's dog was a respectable forty pounds._

Mandy freezes. "Logan, didn't you read her file?"

Since she just handed it to him five minutes ago and he hasn't left her sight she should know the answer to that. "No."

"Xena's not a baby, she's three. Full grown."

Full grown. His fearsome guard dog is sixteen inches tall.

—

Xena refuses to ride in the trunk, and he refuses to let her ruin his leather seats, so they compromise. And that's how Logan finds himself rolling up his driveway with a lap full of dog. Luckily, no one is outside to notice, which is a minor miracle considering the number of people who live with him.

"Come on, girl!" Hopping down from the car, he leashes Xena and checks the mail while she relieves herself on the lawn. Another thing to work on.

A pile of junk mail in hand, he plucks the Balboa County Pound bag from the Xterra and walks the dog to the house.

"This is your new home!" he announces grandly. Xena's head tilts left, right. She sniffs the air, and pulls at the leash.

On a whim he unhooks her, and prepares to follow her exploration of the house. She darts straight up the stairs and he scrambles to follow. By the time he catches up to her, she's in his room, sitting on his bed as if he placed it there just for her.

His smile freezes when he spots the familiar white envelope sitting next to her. Logan's body tingles, the adrenaline creepy like spiders across his skin, making his heart pound.

It's in his house. He has security, damn it. How did they get in?

He can hear his heart in his ears, the excitement and awe twist in his gut, forming something new, and exciting, and _alive._

He reaches for the envelope.

Xena whines and he shushes her as his fingers close around it. The cardstock is heavy, the kind sold by snooty sales girls with pencil thin heels and bored eyes. He runs his thumb over the red wax seal.

"Honey, I'm home. Finally." Veronica's voice cuts through the room like a knife.

Flinching, Logan scans the room as Xena barks her head off. Pushing aside the guilt, he kneels and shoves the envelope in between the mattress and box spring, fumbling a little as he wedges it in. She won't check there. Probably won't check anywhere. Because she trusts him.

"Fuck!" he curses and presses his face into his hands.

_How did he let it get this far?_

Taking a few deep breaths, he rubs his palms down his face and counts to five. A little steadier, he stands, and avoids Xena's curious eyes as he gestures her off the bed.

"Come on, girl. Let's go meet mommy."


End file.
